finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defying Destiny
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate + dungeon with a party of FF XIII heroes! }} :This article is about the event based in ''Final Fantasy XIII. For the event based in Final Fantasy X, see Defying Fate'' Defying Destiny was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario In this "mini-gauntlet" event, players took part in the battles that served as tests for Lightning and her fellow l'Cie allies in their times of greatest despair. Cid Raines, leader of the Sanctum government's Cavalry division, was also turned l'Cie by his superior, the fal'Cie Barthandelus, and squares off against Lightning's party in a bid to defy his own fate. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=The Bewildered Hero |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Stiria, Nix |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Light Lost in Darkness |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Odin |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Light Lost in Darkness |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Odin |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=High Stakes |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Cid Raines |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x15 |elite 3=High Stakes |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Cid Raines |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 |classic 4=A Fang For Friends |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Bahamut |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=A Fang For Friends |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Bahamut |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Hope and Fear |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Alexander |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x20 |elite 5=Hope and Fear |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Alexander |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x10 |elite 6=The Pulse Fal'Cie + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Wight, Ghast Anima |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x20 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=The Fal'Cie of Lindzei ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Barthandelus |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x28 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=A Father's Torment +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Brynhildr |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x2 x24 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=The Weight of Lies Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Hecatoncheir |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x8 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Fatal Commitment Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Cid Raines |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 x12 |elite mastery 10= x4 x3 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events